Au nom du frère
by LadyGlee
Summary: Lorsqu'Isaac a la sensation d'être suivi, il demande de l'aide à Scott. Les événements prennent alors une tournure inattendue et la surprise est de taille.


**J'ai lu cette théorie sur Tumblr, mon imagination a fait le reste. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

─ Scott, j'ai besoin de ton aide !

Isaac venait d'entrer dans la chambre du loup comme un fou furieux. Scott se leva intrigué et inquiet.

─ Ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

─ Je crois que je suis suivi.

─ Quoi ?! Qui ? Où ? Comment ?

Isaac se laissa tomber sur le lit du jeune homme.

─ J'ai cette impression depuis plusieurs jours. Je me sens observé. Par qui ? Je ne sais pas. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi.

─ Très bien.

Les garçons mirent au point un plan qu'ils décidèrent d'appliquer dès le lendemain.

… … …

Isaac, à la fin de l'entraînement se rendit en ville. Il traîna sans but précis faisant des arrêts fréquents devant les vitrines de magasins. Sur le trottoir d'en face, Scott observait le comportement des passants. Il envoya un message à son ami pour lui indiquer qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Issac passa prendre un café comme à son habitude. C'était l'heure de pointe et il lui fallut presque dix minutes pour récupérer sa boisson. Pendant ce laps de temps, Scott repéra un passant qui semblait guetter le café.

**A Isaac :** **Cible en vue. A confirmer. Continue ta route normalement. On se retrouve à la maison.**

**A Scott :** **OK**.

Scott traversa la rue et se posta dans une ruelle à quelques dizaines de mètres du café. De là, il vit Isaac repartir et aussitôt, le passant lui emboîta le pas. Le jeune alpha attendit qu'il arrive à sa hauteur pour lui barrer la route. Il le tira dans la ruelle et le plaqua contre le mur. Il reconnut alors l'intrus.

─ Officier Parrish ?

Scott sous l'effet de la surprise relâcha un peu son emprise.

─ Pourquoi est-ce que vous suivez Isaac ? De quoi vous l'accusez ?

─ Scott, lâche-moi.

─ Pas avant que vous n'ayez répondu à ma question.

Au même moment, le téléphone de l'adolescent sonna.

**De Isaac : Alors ?**

─ Si vous ne m'expliquez pas pour quelle raison vous suivez Isaac, je lui demande de venir et vous vous expliquerez directement avec lui.

─ Non. Je vais te le dire.

… … …

Chez les McCall, Isaac tournait en rond dans la chambre de Scott. Cela faisait une demie-heure qu'il lui avait envoyé un message et la seule réponse qu'il avait reçu était **''Je gère''**.

Il entendit la porte claquer et les escaliers grincer sous les pas de l'alpha. Il entra dans sa chambre accompagné d'un autre homme.

─ Isaac, voici l'officier Parrish.

Le loup frisé haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

─ C'est lui qui te suivait, lui expliqua Scott.

─ Pourquoi est-ce que la police me suit ? De quoi on m'accuse encore ?

Scott se mit en retrait pour laisser les deux hommes s'expliquer. Isaac croisa les bras et attendit une explication.

─ Je ne te suivais pas dans le cadre de mon travail, déclara Parrish.

─ Oh me voilà rassuré ! Je suis juste la cible d'un pervers.

L'officier ne tint pas compte de la remarque acerbe du jeune homme et continua.

─ Je m'appelle Parrish mais j'ai fait changer mon nom de famille en entrant à l'armée. Mon véritable nom est Camden Lahey, Isaac.

Le jeune loup se mit à respirer de façon erratique et commença à secouer la tête.

─ Non. Non ce n'est pas possible. Mon frère est mort en Irak. Vous êtes un menteur !

─ Je suis désolé Isaac. J'aurais dû m'y prendre autrement mais...

─ Scott ! Fais-le sortir. S'il te plaît fais-le sortir.

L'alpha ne se le fit pas dire deux fois sentant que son bêta était sur le point de perdre le contrôle. Il guida donc l'officier au rez-de chaussée au moment même où sa mère rentrait.

─ Scott ?

─ Maman, ne pose pas de question. Je dois régler un problème avec Isaac. L'officier Parrish te racontera.

Il laissa donc les deux adultes dans la cuisine et remonta quatre à quatre dans sa chambre. Les yeux d'Isaac avaient revêtu leur parure d'ambre et il se battait contre lui-même pour ne pas perdre totalement pied. Scott s'approcha et posa ses mains sur les épaules du loup.

─ Isaac, concentre-toi sur ma voix. Calme-toi.

Petit à petit, le jeune homme retrouva ses esprits. Ses yeux retrouvèrent leur couleur normale et Scott souffla. Ils venaient d'éviter le pire.

─ Ça...Ça ne peut pas être lui. C'est impossible ! Mon frère est mort au combat !

Les larmes menaçaient de couler sur les joues du loup frisé.

─ Tu devrais lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer.

─ S'expliquer ? Mais de quoi ? C'est quand Camden est mort que mon père a commencé à me frapper. Si la personne en bas est réellement mon frère...

La mâchoire d'Isaac se mit à trembler. Scott le prit dans ses bras dans l'espoir de le réconforter. Les deux garçons inspirèrent profondément et descendirent. Lorsque Melissa les vit, elle sortit de la cuisine et incita son fils à la suivre. Isaac resta dans l'embrasure de la porte à dévisager l'intrus. Il cherchait des traits familiers dans le visage de celui qui prétendait être son frère. Ce dernier se leva et s'approcha d'Isaac.

─ Je suis désolé Isaac...

─ Stop, le coupa l'adolescent. Je veux une preuve. Quelque chose que seul mon frère saurait.

─ Je comprends. Quand on était petits, maman nous faisait des cookies tous les mercredi après-midi. Quand elle est décédée j'ai voulu te faire une surprise en en cuisinant. Sauf qu'à la place du sucre j'ai utilisé le sel. Tu as mangé le premier biscuit sans broncher et quand j'ai enfin goûté et que j'ai recraché la première bouchée on a été pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

Les yeux d'Isaac brillaient et ses mains tremblaient. Il vit Camden sortir son porte-feuille un bout de papier et lui tendre. C'était une photo d'eux quatre ans auparavant, juste avant que son frère ne parte.

─ Je l'avais toujours avec moi.

─ Comment est-ce possible ?

─ Il y a quatre j'avais décidé de m'engager dans l'armée. J'avais entrepris toutes les démarches mais au dernier moment je me suis dégonflé. J'ai passé le concours de policier que j'ai réussi. J'ai commencé à écrire à papa lui faisant croire que j'étais sur le front. Je ne voulais pas le décevoir. En même temps j'ai commencé à travailler dans un poste de police comme agent de la circulation. Ça a duré deux ans. Mais je ne m'épanouissais pas dans ce métier alors je me suis réellement engagé. J'ai écrit à papa pour lui dire toute la vérité. Il était en colère et déçu. Il a dit que j'étais mort pour lui. Je ne pensais pas qu'il te ferait croire que c'était le cas. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai choisi de prendre le nom de jeune fille de maman. Je suis parti en Irak pendant deux ans. Il y a seulement quelques semaines que je suis rentré. J'ai repris mon boulot de policier. J'ai trouvé un poste d'adjoint à Beacon Hill. Je voulais te retrouver, m'excuser auprès de papa. Quand je suis arrivé en ville, je me suis rendu à la maison. Quelle n'a pas été ma surprise en trouvant porte close. La vielle voisine, commère comme pas deux m'a raconté que le propriétaire avait été tué mais que ce n'était pas une grande perte puisqu'il battait son fils cadet depuis le décès de l'aîné. Que le cadet avait été accusé du meurtre et qu'il était devenu un fugitif avant d'être blanchi. J'ai cru qu'elle délirait alors j'ai mené mes petites recherches au poste de police. J'ai trouvé ton dossier et j'ai découvert que tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit été vrai.

Camden fit une pause et observa son petit frère. Ce dernier baissa la tête honteusement. Il se sentait toujours aussi vulnérable quand on parlait de son passé.

─ Je suis désolé que tu ais eu à vivre tout ça. Je me sens coupable.

─ Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir directement après avoir découvert tout ça ?

─ Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. J'étais mort à tes yeux, j'avais peur que tu me rejettes, que tu me prennes pour un fou.

─ Alors tu as préféré me suivre ?

─ Ce n'était pas très malin, je sais. Je voulais voir si tu étais heureux dans ta nouvelle vie.

─ Je le suis. Et le fait de savoir que tu en fais parti me rend encore plus heureux.

─ Nous avons pas mal de temps à rattraper mais j'espère que nous pourrons reconstruire notre relation.

Isaac hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et prit son frère dans les bras. Les McCall les rejoignirent bientôt.

─ Melissa, Scott, je vous présente mon frère, Camden Lahey.

─ Vous restez dîner ?

Le policier se tourna vers son frère pour avoir son avis. Celui-ci lui sourit.

─ Avec plaisir.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis.**


End file.
